The Legend of Zelda: Reminiscence
by Ani1
Summary: I should’ve known this would happen. My day was going way too well for it to be true. And now, because the Goddesses love me oh-so much, I’m gonna be late for my once-in-a-lifetime meeting with the Royal Family and ruin Ordon’s reputation because of it!


**Reminiscence**

Disclaimer: Zelda solely belongs to Nintendo. Unless I become a billionaire and buy the company. Hmmm…..

A/N : **Twilight Princess**practically spells out "inspiration"! Seriously, it has _got_ to be the greatest Zelda game to date. And thus, I present **Reminiscence**. A novelisation of sorts (Link's POV as well as interludes). I started this story around a year ago, when the game came out. I hope you enjoy it!

**Warning! **Beware of **SPOILERS**! If you haven't played Twilight Princess yet, I strongly advise you to leave now. If not, then read at your own risk.

**Chapter 1**

_Can you feel that? __It's like this weird nostalgic sensation takes over you right before nightfall. It doesn't last long… But it's enough to make you wonder. Some say it's the echo of spirits long gone from this world. That it's the only time we can truly connect with them…_

_Like two separate worlds merging together…_

_Others say it's only our minds, silently bidding farewell to another passing day. But regardless of what the truth is…_

_L__oneliness always pervades the hour of twilight. _

**xxx**

"Well, I think that's the last of it," I manage as I haul the remaining baggage onto Epona's back.

Rusl comes over to help me secure the ropes around it. "Looks like it," he says with a satisfied grin. "Let's head back."

After making sure the firewood's tied nice and tight, we slowly make our way out of the woods and across the bridge leading to Ordon.

Somewhere along the way, I look up at the sky.

"It's almost sunset," I note. "If we hurry, we might still have time for a little sparring"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him flinch. "Not today, Link, sorry. I still have, uh… some business to take care of."

"Oh," I say, not letting my disappointment show, "Is Uli having another fit?"

Rusl burst out laughing. "No, Uli's fine. And so is the baby," he adds when he sees me opening my mouth.

I clam it shut and think for a second …

"It's a delivery, then."

Rusl is our town's lone swordsman (I'm not, since I only spar with him on my free time. But that doesn't stop me from hoping he might consider training me one day.). He also makes his own swords. Says you feel a whole lot better about the stuff you use if you're the one who made them.

Makes sense.

Some cities further south have heard of his products and sometimes ask him to deliver them. Takes him no less than a day or two to finish up a request, and then he leaves and transports the package himself. It's all a pretty long process but it makes good money in the end.

He gives me a small nod. "Hmm. Something like that."

Okay.

"It's the one going to Hyrule, isn't it?"

He starts.

Bull's-eye.

"How do you know about that?"

I try not to wince. "Well, the goats have been especially hard to handle lately

-especially Munie. Come to think of it, Bell's starting to pick up on that habit, too, and that can't be goo-"

"Link."

"Okay, okay. I headed home pretty late yesterday –because of the whole goat thing- and I saw you and Bo talking near Jaggle's and …"

He obviously figures out the rest.

"You spied on us."

I frown. "Well, not 'spied' exactly…. More like…. 'snooped in'?"

He moans. "_Link_…"

"What? It's not like you guys tried to keep it down. I could hear you all the way from Sera's."

He shakes his head. "One day, that whole 'snooping in' business is gonna blow up right in your face and you'll regret ever starting it."

I grin. "Or it might just save my life someday, and _you'll_ be sorry you never asked any tips from me."

He laughs.

"Alright, yeah, it _is_ a delivery for Hyrule."

I smile excitedly.

Because like I said, we've never had a request coming from the North before. And Hyrule's like… the capital of capitals. It's one of the most well-known, most popular countries in the world. Well, from what Rusl told me. He goes there pretty often, so he's more familiar with the place. I can't even begin to imagine how he must feel about this.

Lucky bastard.

"I knew it!" I can't help the triumph in my voice. "Where's it going?"

He gives me a quick glance before saying, "Castle Town."

Both my eyebrows shoot up.

"Castle Town, eh?"

From what I gathered, Castle Town's the main city in Hyrule. Also the richest, biggest, and most populated. I let out an appreciative whistle.

"That's really something. Whadja do, blackmail someone?"

He gives a small laugh. "Nothing like that. Frankly, I wasn't expecting a request from there at all." A small shake of the head. "Sometimes, I even wonder if they got the right person."

Now that really quirks my interest.

It's almost night-time, now, and we can practically hear the villagers getting ready to call it a day. We reach my house and unload the wood from Epona's back.

"So?" I ask as he settles down on one of the stacks.

"So… what?"

I pick up my brush and start brushing Epona's hair.

"Who's the package for?"

Somewhere behind me, I hear him shift and cough nervously.

I wait.

…

"The Royal Family."

I drop the brush.

"SWEET MERCIF- "

His hand's on my mouth before I can even blink.

**xxx**

Okay.

Naturally, when a product of yours is being shipped to the most well-known country in the world, you'd feel honoured.

Right?

How about when it's said country's Royal Family who orders it?

What man in their _right mind_ would decline an offer like that?!

Rusl, that's who.

_I stare at him in shock from what he just told me. _

"_WHAT?!" I try to pipe down, but I can't help it. "You're not going?!"_

_He tries to reason with me. "Link, it's not like they'll hang me for not handing it over myself. I'll just ask someone else to do it for me."_

"_Yeah, but… why?" I stutter. "I mean… This is the Royal Family we're talking about!"_

_He nods, "I know. And I'll make the sword, don't worry. But I just…can't leave Ordon, right now." He looks at me. "You've noticed it too, Link. The way the animals are acting? The goats? I mean, we both know Fado's not the best shepherd around, but he was never this bad. And even you've been having trouble with them, you said so yourself."_

_I slowly nod in agreement. Even Epona's been acting weird lately. Not that anyone else has noticed, but… I don't know how to explain it. It's like she knows something's coming…And the goats, too. Hell, even that weird monkey that keeps showing up recently, waving her arms around…_

_If I didn't know better, I'd say they were warning us. _

_I shake my head._

_I'll never understand animals._

"_Rusl, you'll only be gone for a couple of days. Max."_

"_A lot could happen in two days, you know." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm just scared that something'll happen while I'm not there and…" He shrugs helplessly. _

_I bring a hand to my heart, dramatically. "I'm honoured you think so highly of my skills. No, really. I'm touched."_

_He stands up, laughing, and pats my shoulder. _

"_I've never doubted your capabilities for a second, Link, and I know you'd defend our village with everything you have." He smiles. "But there might be a time when you'll need help. I just hope I'm there when that happens."_

_I stare at him for a moment before sighing in frustration._

_He always does that. Popping up these noble (and annoyingly logical) reasons out of nowhere and making you feel guilty you even had to ask. I hate it when he does that._

"_You're not gonna back out on this one, are you?"_

"_Not an ounce."_

"_Your loss."_

_We both stand in silence for a while and I take my time watching Rusl watching the trees. He knows I'm gonna ask the obvious._

_I bite. _

"_So, who's replacing you?"_

_That's where he grins._

"_Actually, I was hoping you might do it."_

Those six little words kept me awake all night (I've got the bags under my eyes to prove it).

I don't get it.

Why would he assume I'd want to go to Hyrule?

No, wait, wrong question.

Why would he assume I'd want to go to Hyrule _at a time like this?_

I'm not gonna lie to myself. I've been waiting – no, _dying_ for an opportunity like this. For a chance to travel around and see the world. To get to know the country my parents grew up in. I'd give _anything_, just to have that chance.

But I _can't._

Not now.

Rusl was right, something's coming and whatever it is can't be good. I can't just leave Ordon like that.

…

But then again, I really, _really_ want to go….

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a sudden "Hey Link! Liiiiink! You awake yet?!" coming from outside.

I look out the window and see Talo and Malo waving frantically at me, with Beth trying to talk some sense into them as she usually does.

All thoughts of Hyrule are pushed out of my mind as I wave back and meet them outside.

**xxx**

"Hi, Link."

At the sound of my name, I turn and look down at the small boy behind me. He's an extremely shy kid, and isn't much of the action-packed kinda guy. But he's the nicest squirt you could ever find and always means well.

I smile at him.

"Hey, Colin."

He wrings his hands nervously. "Um… Talo and Malo aren't with you…are they?"

Like I said: very shy. And that doesn't get past the other kids, who tease him about it sometimes. Pity, cuz though he might not know it, kid's got a backbone. He just needs…I don't know…some kind of push.

You'd think being Rusl's son would've made him tougher.

"They're over at Beth's," I say, jerking my head towards Sera's shop, "checking out the new slingshot they're selling."

He looks happy with that info and I notice his shoulders relax a bit. I kneel down to his level.

"Say, Colin, you wouldn't happen to know where your Dad is, would you?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, he's at home, making a sword." He leans in and whispers, "He said you might be going to the Castle. Is that true?"

I freeze for a second before replying. "Actually… I haven't decided yet. I still have 'till mid-day to think about it."

He looks at me, confused. "But… don't you want to go, Link?"

"Why, you want me to leave that badly?" I ask with a grin.

His face reddens considerably.

"Huh? N-no! I didn't— I mean…"

I laugh and ruffle his hair.

"I'm just kidding. The thing is, I _do_ want to go to Castle Town. I really do. It's just… there's still lots to do here…and…"

He wonders for a moment.

"Are you worried Fado's gonna mess up or something?"

Uh…

This is gonna be complicated. How exactly do you tell a kid you're scared of something you don't even know about? And that you're not even sure that you have enough reason to be scared _in the first place_? Not exactly something you should be telling a kid. Especially one like Colin.

I quickly settle for answer B.

"Something like that."

"Because…we could take care of that. I mean… Fado's not _that_ bad. And there's always my Dad to help. And Bo, too."

I can't help but laugh at the thought of our mayor trying to restrain a runaway goat with his imaginary "skills". Kid's always known how to cheer me up.

I smile and ruffle his hair again (nasty habit). "Thanks Colin."

I stand up again as the others come out of the shop and join us. We head back towards my house (with Talo and Malo in front, too eager to try out their new toy), and I can't help but feel hopeful.

Maybe it'll turn out alright…

Rusl's more than capable of protecting the village on his own for a while…

Maybe…

Maybe I really _should_ go. You only get a chance like this once in your life.

And it'll only be for a day or two, tops.

I fondly stroke Epona's mane as I watch the kids play, a grin slowly spreading across my face.

Yeah…

Ordon can survive without me for a couple of days.

**xxx**

"Come back here, you!"

"Talo, what're you doing?!"

"Guys!"

"They're gone, Link…" Colin whimpers, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Dammit! Colin stay here, I'll go after them!" I yell as I jump on Epona's back and ride her towards the woods.

It's not long 'till I spot Beth and Malo near the bridge.

"Where's Talo?" I ask as I skid to a stop.

"He went up ahead," says Malo.

"Go catch up to him before he goes too far, Link!" urges Beth.

I curse, and with a "Yah!" we're off again.

He went up ahead…

That means he's in Faron. Only Bo and Rusl go there, when they need to get out of Ordon. I also remember Rusl telling me about the countless times he'd gone into the woods. The woods inhabited by monkeys.

I scowl.

Talo, if you get lost in there…!

I stop Epona and hop off. The cave up ahead leading to the forest is too small for her to fit through. "Be right back, 'kay?" I tell her before running towards a guy inspecting the tunnel.

"Coro!"

He turns to me, the nest resting on his afro wobbling slightly, and smiles. "Hey, it's the Ordonan! Didn't think I'd see you here at this time of day."

Coro moved to Faron a couple of years back to start his lantern oil business, which he claims will soon start selling better than hot spring water on the market. I remember him giving me a free lantern the first time we met, saying that it's "good for the business". Ha!

Well, it was ten times better than that horrible mess of a soup he had me try. Think I permanently damaged my stomach just from smelling the stuff.

"Hi," I greet back. "Listen, did you see a small kid run past here just now? He's about this height, brown hair, and-"

"Chasing after a monkey?"

"Bingo."

He nods, causing the bird on his head-nest to chirp angrily.

"Yeah, they went into the cave. You just missed them."

My heart droops.

I _distinctively _remember telling that kid over and over: you do _not_ mess with the monkeys!

But noooooo….

"Alright, thanks," I say starting past him.

"Watch your back, now!" he yells after me. "And don't forget to put that lantern I gave you to good use!"

**xxx**

_Monsters!_

There are monsters in the forest!

Where the _bloody hell_ did they come from?!

I try and fight them off but they just keep coming! And I can't even cause any real damage with my sword (It's wooden. So what? It's all I have!) while they're running around with very sharp-looking weapons!

I finally manage to lose them (after bravely running away for a good two minutes) and crouch down behind a tree stump. I search frantically for a way out.

There's got to be one! Talo's nowhere around, so he must have gone _someway._

Please, please, _please_ let him be alright….

I turn slightly and spot an open gate further north. He must've gone that way. If I'm fast enough, maybe I can make a run for it, and-

One of the beasts appears behind me out of nowhere, catching me off guard, and raises his axe....

…only to be pierced from behind by a painfully familiar sword.

I'd recognize those blades anywhere.

"Rusl!" I gasp with relief.

He kneels down beside me. "Colin told me what happened. I came as soon as I could."

"And not a moment too soon," I say with a grin. "You saved my neck. Thanks."

He pats my shoulder and nods towards the gate. "They went in there?"

"I think so."

"Okay. You try and run past the gate while I cover our backs. Disarm any of those…things if you have to, but make it quick, alright? Hopefully, we might catch up to Talo before he runs into any trouble."

I look at the number of monsters walking around, searching for us.

"I think he already has."

**xxx**

"That was _awesome!_" Talo cheered. "The way Rusl ran in with his sword, and then you went _woah_, and then- _bam! _They didn't even know what _hit_ 'em! And then…"

Well….

He's fine now.

We ended up finding him (and the monkey) caged in front of some kind of temple (that's what Rusl called it anyway). We got rid of the "guards" and made our way out of there as fast as possible. We didn't know if the monsters had any backup and we sure didn't want to stick around to find out.

All in all, we were able to make it out of the woods in one piece.

"- and _woosh!_ They all went down in a second! How cool is that?" He almost fell off of Epona's back but caught himself. "Man, I wish I knew how to fight like that. Say Link, you think you could teach me how to use a sword sometime?"

"The only one you'll be learning lessons from is your father." Rusl cuts in.

Talo stares down at us with wide eyes. "What?!" he cries. "No way! You're gonna tell on me?!"

"Sure am. You should've known by now that it's dangerous to run off in these woods alone," he scolded. "If Link or Colin or anyone else hadn't been there to see you chase after that goddamned monkey, you could've ended up _dead_ for all we know."

Talo tries to say something and, failing miserably, turns to me for help. I just shrug and grin helplessly.

Sorry kiddo.

Seeing that I wasn't gonna side with him on this one, he folds his arms with a scowl and turns away, muttering something about how I could've handled it on my own.

I frown at that.

Truth is, I don't think I could've saved him by myself. All I ended up doing was running around (for the most part) and disarming a couple of foes without causing any real damage. If Rusl hadn't been there…

I shudder.

With that happy thought still in mind, we reach my house and help Talo dismount Epona. He runs up ahead towards the village and Rusl and I follow behind him.

"Only mid-day," he says, looking up at the sky. "You'd think with everything that happened today, it would be sundown."

I turn to him while patting Epona's neck. "Speaking of which, aren't you gonna announce the good news today?" I ask, referring to the delivery.

He nods absently. "Yep. Right after Jaggle and I have a little chat about runaway kids and hyperactive monkeys… So," he turns to me. "did you think about my offer?"

I stare ahead and spot Uli and Colin waiting for us by their house.

"Yeah, I did… A lot, actually." I add.

Colin's running towards us now, and Uli's trying to keep up despite her huge belly.

"And?"

I think about the monsters roaming in the forest.

About how my sword didn't stand a chance against them.

I think about what could've happened had Rusl not showed up.

About how easy it was for him to beat those creatures with a single strike.

About how I couldn't possibly compete with that.

I turn to him and grin.

"I'll do it."

**xxx**


End file.
